


Kick Some Butts!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Bucky and Steve are both giant Trolls, Bucky in recovery, M/M, National Day Calendar, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), can you move your seat up, the hilarious rivalry between Sam and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Sam has the National Day Calendar on the wall over his desk.  Bucky takes issue.





	

  
"No, Steve. No. I've had it. One more word, and I'm gonna kick some butt!"

Falcon has his wingpack on and is ready to go.  The afternoon was meant to be a little flight practice and maybe some teamwork exercises. But no, now's he ready to go, head to head against the Winter Soldier, even though Bucky has sworn he doesn't do that anymore.  
  
Bucky's verbal tics and mannerisms just get under Sam's skin in a way nothing ever has before.  The way that Steve and Bucky glance at each other, and Bucky's eyebrow or the corner of his mouth twitches, and Steve is bent over choking back laughter.  Sam never heard Steve laugh like that before. Maybe a mirthless chuckle once in a while. But not like this. And then when Sam looks over at Bucky, it's still those goddamn flat dead murder eyes, like whatever set Steve off never happened.

"Everything you think is wrong," Bucky says evenly, all Murder Voice, like he's describing his ideal meal to Clarice Starling.

"Grrrahh!" Sam explodes and his wings, which are wired to respond to a certain flexation of his back muscles, flare out into combat mode without his sayso.

"Guys, guys!" Steve says, in his most placating tone.  "Bucky, can you please take a step back."

Bucky's shoulders flex, mirroring Sam's, and sure enough, get him fed up and the Winter Soldier is indeed wider across the shoulders than Captain Small Ass. Then Bucky steps back, but his stance is still aggressive.  He looks like four hundred pounds of brawler with this head down between his shoulders like a bull.

"Now take a breath, Sergeant, and tell me what this is all about," Steve orders.

Working with Steve to tail Bucky for two years, he's come to think of Bucky more through Steve's eyes-- the best friend who could do no wrong -- while skeptically keeping the track record of the Winter Soldier in the forefront of his own mind.   Still, of course he's read the biographies and the Commandos' first person narratives of watching Cap and his Sergeant fight and carry out tactics like two halves of one well-oiled machine.  Wow, brain bleach, Sam does not need that mental image right now. All the speculation, it turned out, was only a pale reflection of the devotion and downright sex mania binding these two men together.  He'll never bunk up in the room next to theirs again.

"Asset Management Awareness Month," Bucky growls.  His uncanny arm (rebuilt better than new by T'Challa's tech team) shifts its armor flakes as Bucky holds himself still.

"Sorry, Buck, I don't follow," Steve says.

Sam coughs.  "Aha.  Well."   So that's what this is about.

"What," Captain America barks, swinging his gaze around to Sam.

"I have this calendar in my room? for laughs? it's the National Day Calendar?" As a rule, Sam never uptalks, but try maintaining your status with Captain America giving you That Look.  "March is National Asset Management Awareness Month. It's just an HR thing.  Really."

Bucky says nothing.  The arm flexes.

Sam breaks. He lets out a deep breath and his wings fold away.   "I'm sorry, man.  I can see how that could stir up bad associations.  I apologize."

Then Bucky looks up, and smirks at him out of the side of his mouth turned away from Steve.

Sam suddenly realizes what Bucky said earlier.  "What? You!  Everything you think is wrong!?!"

"It is though," Bucky says quietly.  And there's that infinitesimal eyebrow twitch, just as Steve is looking at Sam with concern.

"Oh my freaking Goldfinger!" Sam yells.  He flares his wings and heads up into the sky to work it off.

"Buck, you gotta rein it in. You're gonna give him an aneurism. He's a good guy."

"You don't see it, Steve.  He checks you out when he thinks neither one of us is looking."

"Pot, kettle, you know we check him out just as much."

"But neither of us is gonna make a move."

"Neither is he, pal.  Looks are free."

"Still.  It's just too easy."

"Play nice, Bucky."

"That's rich, coming from nefarious schemer Steven Grant Rogers."

Steve smirks, huffing a little.  "That's sugarpie to you."

"Making nice all of a sudden? Not taking sides any more with your Other Best Guy?"

"Bucky!  I would never!"

Bucky opens his arms as Steve moves closer for a little light canoodle.  This National Day bit has its upside -- and no butts were kicked. Though of course Bucky's not entirely averse, if it's all in good fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Today on the National Day Calendar is "everything you think is wrong" day, Kick Some Butts day (smoking cessation!), as well as Pears Helene day.  They have a lot of food days on the Calendar.  It is really National Asset Management Awareness Month.  I could tell right away that Bucky would not like that one bit.  


End file.
